User blog:SkeepTieel/GIR vs Sonata Dusk. ERB:PvsA Season 1
First, please check out Jack's new battle, he worked really hard on it and the first verse of it is really hawt. Link to be added Epic rap battles pones vs anything! Jack8073 vs GIR 5 Life! tahnks for writing gir :) So, if you're wondering why the writing quality has dropped from the last one It's because: Skeep can't get personalities right Skeep is just an awful writer overall Skeep is lazy and Skeep wrote this four battles ago also sonata and gir took some mind enhancing skills if you're wondering why they're using advanced vocabulary okay bye okie enjoy NOTE: All doodies are muffled into the background Beat ey look its not a Kustom beat Tristan on the Track - Gettin' Money http://www.soundclick.com/player/single_player.cfm?songid=8767319&q=hi&newref=1 Cast uh… uhm… uh, NicePeter as Sonata Dusk (audio) some person with a blue skin condition as Sonata Dusk (video) EpicLLOYD as GIR (audio) Taylor Cu as GIR (video) Battle epic rap battles sonata vs gir begin Sonata Dusk: Hey Gir! You’re not a SIR, but you are a herrrrrr I’ll call you Derpy Hooves cause you are a derrrrr In this battle of tacos you can suck my DIPPER! I’m swimming like a mermaid and I won’t use any FLIPPERS! GIR: MEOW! I’M A MONGOOSE DOG, YOU LOG SO EAT MY PIZZA, I’LL BEAT YA MY NAME IS CHICA OH WAIT THAT DIDN’T RHYME OH WELL WHO GIVES A PEEPEE I DRESSED UP LIKE A DOG CAUSE I’LL NEVER GET PUSSYYYYYYYYYYYY alright here's the real battle Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING VERSUS GIR Meow! This pathetic human has barked up the wrong tree! You shouldn’t take me for GIR-anted or underestimate me Your feminists are passed fads, on this track, I Aria Blaze it You have less intelligence than me, and I’m literally brainless! This fish wishes to have a battle? You’ll be beached on a rock! The Nightmare has Begun! My reign of doom will never be stopped I’m cooking disses up like waffles, and I’ll force you to eat ‘em You’ll grow intolerant of them, and I won’t use Irken ingredients You’re useless without your pendant, that’s why you’re group dependant The CMC sung better than you, and I’m sure that was intended Considering horse Gandalf beat you, you’re no Crystal Gem I’ll devour this ditzy doofus, like an actual Siren Like your song’s tempos, I’d get bored at your slow flow I’ll put an end to this Sonata, and I’ll do it solo Just like my high pitched voice; I get this flow naturally You’re just comic relief for Hasbro’s cash grab of a movie Sonata Dusk It’s time to launch this piece of space junk back up to the cosmos Dismantling this dysfunctional robot who’s really obsessed with tacos Its Taco Tuesday! My favourite dish, but first I’ll diss this bitch Who’s broken circuitry doesn’t amuse Zim and the Almighty Tallest By the end of this Dark Harvest you won’t be able to stomach this Beating you for realzies, so come on and let’s make this quick A little spastic puppy dog who fights by throwing rubber pigs Even in your duty mode, you still be more insane than Dib You say you’re GIR-ate, but your name still remains a mystery Your simplicity can’t disagree; your Zim’s bitch for eternity In your sick world of defectives, the Tallest want you banished What are you going to even do to me? Slap me with a sandwich?! Your raps are garbage, excuse the stuff inside your mind You’re more disgusting than the planet that you two are assigned You’ve been patient through this beating, so I’ll allow you to self-destruct Reject my offer and by the end of this, you’ll be covered in blood! :) GIR This little mad monkey has been a Bad Rubber Piggy I don’t even need to rap! I’ll just repeatedly say doody (doody doody doody doody doody) Initiate dog disguise! Fooling stupid humans like you Do the stuff I do on duty, send you Walking to your Doom I can see through your shallow raps, and it’s almost Dusk! Leave you like when Zim when his plans are foiled, in a fit and fuss I was the turkey! GIR can and will annihilate! So run off with your other two Angry Equestrian Primates Sonata Dusk Sound the sirens, it’s time for the Mane Event I’ll set this puppy dog Ablaze, for its personal torment You’re worser than worst! May I please go back to lunch? I’ll overload your computer stuff with a grape punch You’ll see in music talent, I’m quite well versed! No need to rehearse! My disses will make your head burst! I’m the most dazzling of the Dazzlings, you’re a psychopathic bot You’re distraught and will rot with whatever clots your thoughts WHO WON!? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING taco Poll WHO WON?! Jack8073 GIR 5 Life what should be next hyooman battle Sunset Shimmer vs Carrie Filthy Frank vs JacksFilms ft. Onision Rap Meanings haha i don't have time for that, figure it out yourself. Other Battles Category:Blog posts